Hellsing in my bedroom, wtf?
by thenolifequeen
Summary: What if your favourite characters come out of your favourite manga and come to your bedroom? I suck at summaries, read it! It's better than it seems! AlucardxOC Rated M to be safe!
1. And this is how everything starts

**Hellsing in my bedroom, wtf? a Hellsing fanfiction**

_Another Hellsing fanfic. What can I say? I have a lot of fanfictions of Hellsing yet to be published!! XD_

_I don't own Hellsing, only my OCs. _

_Tell me if you like it or not. Review, please? =D_

* * *

I was tired after a long day of fucking school, so I arrived home and ran upstairs to my room without saying hello to my mom. I dropped my things on the floor and grabbed the first thing to keep my mind off the world. Reading was a great idea, so, I started reading my favourite manga. Hellsing. I was reading the eight volume when I fall asleep, I was really tired. When I woke up, it was already night and I gazed at the cold pizza on my desk. I got up from the bed and I felt the volume fell off the bed. I didn't care and I devourated the poor pizza. When I finished it, I grabbed my mp4 and jumped on the bed. Three Days Grace started to delight my eardrums, and I grabbed Hellsing again to continue reading it, but something was wrong with the cover. The normal one, and like it was before (Enrico Maxwell and paladin Alexander Anderson), wasn't like it was supposed to be. Alexander wasn't there. It was only Enrico smirking at me, laughing at me.

"Where the fuck is that priest? It's supposed to be in the picture!!" But I shruggered it off and continued reading till the end. A single tear dropped for Alucard's, or I might say Vlad Tepes' or Dracula's soul, wherever it was. I felt sad for him, everything he had been through...

"You have not to cry for a damn creature like him. He already lost his soul and his place in heaven." A voice with an strange accent said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO'S THERE?!!" I panicked and fell from the bed with a thump, my heart was beating fast.

"I apologize. I am Alexander Anderson, the Judas Priest, and I didn't mean to scare you." He came out of the shadows of my bedroom and the first thing I realized was that he was really fucking tall. There was he, Alucard's worst enemy in my room. With his scar, his blonde hair and his silver cross around his neck. He was standing before me in flesh and bones. I couldn't believe it! But how did that happen?

"I know who you are, but how did this happen? What can I do to put you inside the manga again?" I asked myself puzzled and sat down on my bed.

"I don't know how this happened. Did you wish or pray for this fervently? Did you somehow wished I was here with you?" The priest answered to me, despite I hadn't asked him directly.

"No. I didn't want you here with me. I wished for a drastical change in my life, but I wasn't expecting this. Apart from that, I would much rather like Alucard than you. You're so into the religion you sometimes forget other things, like friendship, loyalty and not to kill innocent people, even if they're not catholic. You need to learn some tolerance. I hate your way of thinking." I said bluntly spitting out the truth of my own point of view. The priest just stood there looking at me, I don't know if it was hate or kindness, I had no idea, and I didn't give a damn about it. I had to sleep because tomorrow I had an important exam and I hadn't studied at all. I wouldn't mind add another F to my collection, but I really needed to get some sleep. "I'm sorry, but I wanna sleep, so stand over there and be silent please. Pray if you want, just don't wake me up. If you do, then I'll kick you where it hurts. Capiche?" I went to the bathroom and put on an old black t-shirt with a skull and a borrowed pair of red boxers from my big bro Damien. By the way, my name is Selene. I returned to my room and the priest was standing where I told him to be, praying. "Uh... Alex, you don't need to be stood up the whole night. If you want, you can sleep in the floor or something..." I said as rolled my eyes. Something was really wrong with this guy. He took the orders and carried them out till the end. My God... this was going to be a long night. I took my black mp4 from the floor and tried to turn it on, but I left it on the whole night, so now I had to charge it. Shit, all I had now was the stupid manga to read. I had somewhere in my messy room, an also borrowed Twilight book from my best friend Amy, but I wasn't in the mood to read about the sparkling and awfully beautiful vampires. I had a more serious things to think about. Like how the fuck I was going to put the priest back into the manga!! But I was really tired, so I jumped in my bed and began dreaming of Alucard and snoring, not really caring of the paladin in my room.

When I woke up, Anderson was still standing up prayin in a corner of my room. What an asshole! He could be sleeping the whole night. "Alright. Today I have to go to school. Are you coming with me, or are you staying here? I recommend you, that if you stay here, hide in my closet, I don't want mom to find you out. Ok? I'll bring you food." He simply nodded. I was going to hate this guy. I went downstairs and ate the cereals with the milk quickly. I grabbed some bread and ran upstairs. I bursted into and left the bread in the desk for Alexander.

"Have a good day in your school. I will pray for you and your exam." He said smiling and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Find a way to go back into the manga." I said to him and ran to the school. I met Amy and her boyfriend Jared, at the bleachers like always and we began to walk towards our classes. We were all friends and they just got together a month ago. I was happy for them. Amy wondered when I could find myself a great boy to love. But I didn't want a boy. I wanted a vampire. An specific sadistic and beautiful vampire named Alucard. But he was unreal, and it was impossible, I kept telling myself. And just out of nowhere, his worst enemy appeared in my room. Maybe fantasies could change into something real.

I spent the whole day thinking about my imaginary love, Alucard and how could I do to bring him in my world like I did (unintentionally) with Alexander. Of course I didn't tell Amy or Jared anything. They wouldn't believe me. I fall asleep in several classes today and I got suspended for a day. I didn't care. That happened a lot lately.

I returned home and this time, I said hello to mom and kissed her in the cheek.

"Someone is happy." Damien said teasingly.

My brother looked exactly like my father. My mother told us that the whole time. But then the bastard left us and never came back. We didn't know where he was until one day they found his corpse and whore's in a cheap motel. He had been murdered.

My mother worked in a travel agency, and my brother in Mc Donalds. Yes, it was really sad. And for me, I worked in Starbucks. Sad too. My brother was a sweetie, he was really good to us and took great care of us, he loved us, and he was goodlooking too.

I was the quite rebellious type. I had piercings on my left eyebrow, on my nose and ears. I wore goth-punk-rocker clothes, and well nothing more to talk about. Oh! And my physical appearence. I had long black hair like my mom and blue ice eyes, like my father. Pale, slim, strong personality. Something else? Oh! Yes, I loved Alucard with all my being. Mom and Damien are fed up of him.

"Well, yes. I'm close to find the vampire of my dreams, I just need to find a way out to make him real." I said smiling angelically.

"Keep trying sister, keep trying." He said with a charming smile. I grabbed an apple and ran upstairs to meet Alexander sleeping on my bed. That pissed me off. Who was he, to be sleeping in my bed?! My mom or Damien could go inside my room and find him. Stupid priest. But then I thought he stayed up the whole night and let him sleep. I left my Three Days Grace knapsack on the floor and grabbed another Hellsing manga, this time it was the fourth one, the one with only Alucard in the cover with his guns. I really wished he could come to my world and kick out the Judas Priest from here. I sat down at my desk, ate my apple and began reading, but I soon fall asleep with the manga in my hands and soft music playing somewhere in the house. I guess it was Jack Johnson, Damien's favorite singer.


	2. Kind of Wizardry?

_Chapter two done!!_

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

A loud noise disturbed my slumber, like a scream or something like that. It was still daylight, so I went downstairs to find out what was the problem. But in that moment, I didn't realise I hadn't seen the priest. Did he have something to do with the loud scream in the kitchen? When I entered in the kitchen, I was stunned watching a blonde boy, literally, scratching the poor fridge, looking for food.

"Sub-lieutenant Schrödinger, stop it right now!!" I demanded angry, with a militar voice. My mother was in a corner shaking violenty, and my brother unluckily (or I have to say luckily) wasn't in the house. "Mom, it's ok. He won't do anything to you. Don't you, Schrödinger? Come right here, right now!!" I was fuming now, he ignored me completely and continued breaking my fridge. So, I walked to him and grabbed him from one of his dog ears, then I dragged him out of the kitchen and into my room. "So, what exactly are you doing here, Schrödinger? First the crazy priest, and now the wolf boy? What's next, Pip?" I asked sarcastically. The boy sat down on my bed and gazed at everything in my room, it seemed to fascinate him. "Do you like it?" I asked, he nodded. Why didn't he talk? "Uhh... you can talk Schröd. Tell me, how did you come here?" I asked him. He stood up, walked at me and poked me, like if I was a hallucination of his. I sighed. "Schröd, I'm real, and unluckily you too."

"I see... So, are you saying I came out of there?" He pointed to the manga and I nodded slowly, as a matter of fact. He put his hand under his chin and frowned, thinking.

"Listen, I don't know how this weird things happen. Like I told you before, the priest came out first, then dissapeared and now you are here, so there's a little chance you could dissapear after a day here." I tried to comfort the poor kid. He could be a werewolf, but he looked cute to me. I gave him my best smile. Suddenly he looked at me and kept staring.

"Miss Selene. I know you from somewhere, miss. Just where... I think I remember seeing the ghost of you, back in my world. Or a picture... I can't remember exactly." He said deep in thought. Me? In his world? What's that? I've only dreamt about being there, but... But it couldn't be possible... I read a lot of fanfics, whished upon stars thousand of times, but... He interrupted me, with a sudden 'Oh!!'. I could see perfectly the bulb light above him. "Oh!! I remember!! When Zorin entered into the vampire girl's memories, there you were. But it wasn't her memories, they had to be the vampire Alucard's."

"Are you telling me I was in Alucard's memories? How? And where? I mean, what moments of his life? Did he save me from a freak? Did he know me when he was Dracula? Was I related to him? I don't understand! Tell me please!!" Tears started to fall because of the excitement. I couldn't believe it!!

"Calm down, calm down!! I have no idea what you are talking about. I just know you were in one of his memories, now gimme food, I'm hungry." He said as he jumped into my bed. I sighed and nodded. I walked downstairs slowly, trying not to show my happiness, but it was written all over my face. 'Alucard knows me!!!'. My brother was now at home trying to solace my mother. When I came into the room, Damien glared at me.

"What have you done to our poor mom?! And to the fridge?!" His ire was rising as I walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, but if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. I need some cookies, do you know where are them, Damien?" I asked like nothing happened.

"This is serious Selene!! Look at mom!! She's horrified!!" He stood up and walked to me.

"Just because she saw a boy with inhuman strength breaking the fridge, it doesn't mean she had to be like this. Apart from that he's lovely." I said rolling my eyes and smiling at the end. Schröd was adorable, he was the character I loved the most from Millenium. Hey! But Alucard takes the prize!! ;)

"I am not kidding, Selene!! Look at her!! You, liar!!" He attempted to hit me, but Schröd stopped his arm before it touched me.

"You cannot hit her while I'm here. She's not a liar, look at me, I'm real. She's not lying. I'm Schrödinger, sub-lieutenant of Millenium, the letze batallion." Seeing my brother's puzzled and scared look, he added. "Uhh... More specifically, I come from Selene's Hellsing manga. We're the bad guys." To brake the ice, I asked my brother again where were the cookies. He clumsily pointed to a cupboard, I went there and grabbed some cookies with chocolate chips, my favourites.

"Here Schröd. I hope you like them. My mother made them." I gave them to him and patted him in the head smiling. He was so cute!! "Go back to my room, I'll explain them what I know." He nodded and dissapeared upstairs. "Ok. Mom, Damien, listen to me carefully, cause ain't repeat it again. The day before yesterday, Wednesday, I returned from school and started reading the eight volume of Hellsing. I fall asleep and when I woke up and grabbed the manga again, one of the characters was gone. I continued reading it and finished it off, and just then, I heard Alexander Anderson's voice, the priest Alucard always fights with. He was real, don't ask me how, but he was there in my room. I let him stay till I found the way to put him inside the manga again, but that wasn't going to happen. I went to school and when I came back I grabbed the fourth to read. Alex was sleeping in my bed and then I fall asleep at my desk. Then I heard mom screaming and I woke up, ran downstairs and saw Schrödinger breaking the fridge. Alexander is gone and now he's here." I finished and took in a long deep breath. They stared at me in disbelief. Mom was better and my bro was just blinking stupidly.

"I can't believe it. How did you do it? And why them and not your precious Alucard?" My mom asked me completely recovered and with a hint of irony. I frowned.

"Mom, there's no need to be sarcastic. He's real, and you saw him!! You have to believe me." I said almost pleading.

"We believe you, honey." She said but ruined her truth with a laugh. What a bitch!! She saw him with her own eyes!! I ran upstairs with tears of anger and closed the door of my bedroom hard. How could them!! I heard someone at my door but I shooed them away.

"Selene, it's me Damien. I believe you, please open your door." He tried again but I continued sobbing in Schröd's shoulder.

"Go away!! I know you don't believe me!! Even if you saw him with your own eyes!!"

"Didn't you listen her?! She told you to leave!!" Schröd shouted at him and I listened my brother finally leave. Schröd continued rubbing my back in comfort. I spent like half an hour crying and then I thought it was pointless so I stopped.

"You know what Schröd?! I wish I could go with you into the manga just to leave them and make them feel bad!! Make them sickly sad!! I hate them!!" I screamed loud enough for them to hear. I wanted to hurt them, to make them miserable. Why didn't they believe me if they saw Schrödinger with their own eyes?! I wish I could be gone forever in the perfect world of Hellsing. Well, not so perfect, but far away from here. And I hadn't told you this yet, and neither my brother, but my mom... sometimes hit me. Hard. I've had lot of bruises for weeks, and if Damien asked me, I just told him I had fallen at school. But she abused me. She was only good to my brother and pretended to be good at me when he was at home. I hid in my room to not bother her, so she wouldn't hit me, whenever he went away.

"Do you want to come with me? I think I could take you to Millenium, but I don't know if you would be able to see your vampire Alucard. I would keep your secret because you were good to me." He smiled.

"Really?! That would be awesome!! But what would I do in Millenium? I'm not a vampire, I have no idea how to use a gun and I certainly don't think I would be able to be with that Major of yours or that Dok, I mean, I hate them. Without offense."

"Not a single offense taken. I have to confess I can't stand the Doktor also. And for the Major... just stay away from him the whole time and he won't do anything to you. I'll be on your side if something bad happens. You can be... our personal entertaining." He said and smirked. I didn't like that.

"Eww, no!! I'm not a whore!! Really, what can I do there? What if you leave me at the Hellsing mansion and then we part ways? You will always be my friend." I said with a timid smile, I wasn't sure of this. Truly, I hate Millenium, but I don't want to die at their hands, so I have to find a way to survive if I go to the war's capital. Maybe if I just know Alucard's memory of me then everything would be easier. My soul is weak, my will to live is also weak, Alucard would never want me. I'm just a human after all. My smile faded.

"What's wrong, Selene?" He asked me worriedly, I started to cry again.

"I have not... I have not the will or faith needed to live in your world. I'm weak, my soul is weak, I'm just a tiny human without anything special. I don't have the guts. I'm sorry Schröd, but I'm afraid you will have to return alone to your home." I cried harder knowing I wouldn't be able to see the the vampire I loved.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked me rubbing me again. I nodded still sobbing. "Then you have to come with me. It's an order from the sub-lieutenant of Millenium. Isn't love the most powerful thing in the world?" He asked to me with faith? Faith in his eyes?

"Do you believe in love?" I simply let the words leave my mouth.

"Yes. When I was little, my grandma used to tell me fairytales. All with happy endings, and I loved them. So why shouldn't you have your happy ending?"

"But it's impossible for me. How would I make it to stay alive till I meet him? I told you, I'm weak and he would never like a bride like me. Ha! I'm already thinking of me like his bride!! It's a stupid idea!! I would never make it." I said hopeless.

"Close your eyes." I did like he told me to do, and then felt wind pass between us. "Don't open your eyes yet." But I opened them and saw a living hell below me. I was somehow flying above London in fire. He was carrying me to a flying zeppelin. Millenium.

* * *

_Review, please? :D_


	3. Everything lost?

"What have you done?!" I asked angrily.

"Now there's not turning back. We are here and you can't go back. Don't believe a word I'll say in a few moments, just follow me. And remember, I'll always be your friend no matter what." I nodded firmly and he hugged me. I returned the hug and suddenly we apeared in a room where the blonde, short and fat man was with his subordinates. Walter was also there, and when I appeared, he looked at me with a sceptic expression. It seemed I looked familiar to him. Could that be possible? "Herr Major, I have a prisoner."

"What's this Sub-lieutenant Schrödinger? We don't take prisoners, we kill them." The Major asked him and a shiver went down my spine. I was scared as hell, shaking. The Major walked down from the thing where he was standing and took a better look at me. I couldn't stop shivering without knowing my fate. Please let him spare my life, let him spare my life!! I was nothing but a coward human. I was a shameful human!! I couldn't believe this was me!! I had a knot in my throat and I couldn't talk, my heart was beating faster with every second that passed by. My life depended in this little man's decision. "But, thinking better, we'll keep this one. She looks vaguely familiar to me. She reminds me of an old friend I killed many years ago." He smirked and I didn't like that. He got closer to me and now I had his face in front of me. "Tell me young lady, what's your name?" His voice made me sick.

"S-Selene, Sir!" I said looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Look at me when you're talking, beautiful Selene." Eww!! Gross!!

"Yes! Sorry, Sir!!" I said and I was forced to look at him. He grabbed my chin with that disgusting hand of his and appreciated me closer.

"There's no need to feel afraid. Noone will hurt you, I promise." He said with an also disgusting smile. I started crying. I didn't want to be there. "Don't cry. Butler, take her to a safe place. To my room." He smirked again. No. Please anywhere except his room!! Anywhere but his room!! Walter gently lead me through a corridor till we reached an iron door. He opened it and showed me the place. It was huge and it had also huge windows to look at the hell below us. It was horrible. I could see a dark spot. It was Alucard, I had never been so close to him, yet so far. Walter was ready to leave, but I stopped him.

"Walter wait!! Please, save me. Don't leave me with them!! I beg you please!! Send whoever to save me, I don't care if it is Seras or Alucard or Sir Integra!! Just take me out of here!! You know what they're gonna do to me, don't you? They're gonna rape me. I don't want that, please save me!! I'm only 16!!" I grabbed him from his waist hugging him, trying to hold to the only one I knew might save me, or not. He pushed me and I fall to the floor.

"I don't care what they'll do to you. Stay here and wait. It's all I can tell you." He got out of the silent room and left me crying on the floor. Where was Schrödinger?! He told me he would be by my side if anything bad happens!! I hugged myself and tried to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. I think I fall asleep because then I heard someone burst into the room, looking for me. It was the Major.

"Where are you kitty, kitty, kitty? Daddy needs some love!! Come out wherever you are!!" And just then, he found me curled up in one corner. He grabbed me and I tried to escape, but he had strong arms. "Where are you going, kitty? I still hadn't finished with you. You need to show me some love!!" He ripped my clothes and I was crying rivers of tears. I was desperate. Alucard!!! Save me!!! I still was in my underwear, and he moaned rubbing his hard member against me. I couldn't stop crying, I wished someone could save me. Please save me!!!

"Aaaagghhh!! Let me go, you bastard!! Don't touch me!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, wishing Schrödinger at least would have heard me. He cupped my breasts and now my faith faded. I was going to be raped by this horrible man. And just then, like a miracle, the door was opened by the Captain and Schrödinger. Thanks God!! But I still was crying, desperately wanting to escape from his strong grasp.

"Major, don't touch her! You... you need to... know something about her." Schröd improvised. The Captain nodded, well, at least I knew he was on my side too. The naughty Major let go of me and walked towards his partners, leaving me all alone in my underwear, crying. The Captain left with an angry Major and Shröd gave me a blanket.

"I'm sorry Selene, I should have never brought you here. It's my fault." He apologised, but I didn't even reply, I was too shocked. "Let me take you somewhere else." He offered, but I didn't move.

"Take me where Alucard is. If I die here, I want to die by his hand." He looked at me like if I were insane.

"Are you kidding me? I can't leave you with that monster!!" He screamed at me, caring for me.

"You already bring me here, so what else could go wrong? I just wanna see Alucard, please!! Schröd, please!! Take me with him!!" I begged him, not hoping he really would take me with him.

"Ok, I'll tell the Captain to take you with him, but I'm afraid, that if you ever get out alive of this, the next time we see eachother, we will be enemies." He said and left me. He was right, if I ever abandoned his side to go to the Hellsing's, then... We would become enemies. I got up and get rid of what there was left of my underwear and wrapped myself in the grey cloth. The Captain arrived and looked at me, then he made a signal with his hand to make me move towards him. I walked to him and he put an arm around me.

"Close your eyes, this would be far more adrenaline you can stand to live and see." He said and I closed my eyes. I felt him shake, but I didn't open my eyes, I shut them strongly. In a moment I could feel the rack of the hell below me, or I guessed. I was being carried far away from there, flying through the red skies. I peeked and all I saw was a living hell below me, like I thought and like I read on the manga. I felt afraid for a moment and I decided to think about my previous life. The stage when I was a 'real' human and had a life. Well, not really a life, but something like that.

Everyday I had to get up and go to the stupid and fucking school. It wasn't that bad, I had two friends that loved me no matter what; in that time, I'd have given anything to see** _Him_**, my life, my friends' life, my mother's or even my brother's life to see **_Him_**_,_**_ Alucard_**. I adored him, I really loved him. But I was afraid I wasn's the sort of human he would ever want. I was a coward, I hated my human life, I didn't have any self respect, I didn't have the guts to be in his prescense. I knew he would kill me the time he sees me._ I was nothing._

"Open your eyes, please. I'm afraid I will have to leave you here. I have a fight in front of me." The Captain said and I opened them. There, I saw standing Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing and Alucard's fledging, Seras Victoria aka Police Girl. I nodded and stood there. I didn't know what to do. They saw me like an enemy, but I was on their side, what could I do to let them know I was a weak human looking for shelter? I took a step towards them, but then stopped. They had to fight. They both had their own fights to fight. I had nothing. I knew outside it was Alucard as Girly Card fighting with Walter. But I had nowhere to go, noone to stay with. I was alone in this hell. Alucard, please save me. If you can hear me right now, come and save me, please. I started sobbing and the women in front of me looked at me with curiosity.

"Help... me... please..." I whispered.

* * *

_I still need to read the 10 manga to come up with an idea of how they're going to meet, so enjoy this three chapters till now._

_**Review** if you liked it and **give me some ideas**!!! _


	4. Farewell, Old Friend

_Thanks God people!! I finally came with an idea for this story, it's not dead!!_

_Well, I know you're anxious for reading it, so I won't bother you anymore, enjoy!!_

_Btw, it's a little shorter than the others, but at least you can read something!_

* * *

Sir Integra approached to us and heard me say those words. She looked at me, grabbed me by my hand and said: "You're coming with me." She took a brief look at Seras and nodded. We left heading to where the Major was.

"Kid, I don't assure you'll get out alive of this, but you'll have a chance sticking with me." She said and I nodded grabbing the cloth around me, covering myself better. And as we crossed through the open gate, what she did first was like I've read thousand of times back at home.

"MAJOOR!!!" She shouted and shoot al lot of times. As she did that, I looked arround and all I saw were broken glasses everywhere. The sound of the bullets hitting on the glass was unbearable, but poor Integra, she was doing her best. I wasn't very worried about the fight or my life, cause I knew how everything was going to end. Suddenly they began to talk, and he turned on the screens. Girly Card was in all his/her glory, but Integra didn't feel easy at the Major's evil smirk, and neither did I.

"The Nosferatu Alucard is going to disappear." Right there, I fainted. But I still could somehow see everything from avobe. I was floating several metres away from the floor. I was confused. Was I like a spirit or something like that? I couldn't be dead, right? I still hadn't talked with Alucard, and I **had **to see him. Integra, still shocked, turned to me and ran by my side.

"Kid, kid!!!" She shook me and tried to wake me up but I didn't. A small part of me cared about it, but I had more important affairs in my mind than my stupid body dying. I had to get as sooner as possible to Alucard. That's all I had in mind. Nothing had to stop me. Time was running out. I could not make a dumb mistake. I felt like everything depended on this, my life, this world's life, Alucard's life. Everything. The Major just laughed maniacally. Me, or that spirit of mine, flew away, after all, my body was in good hands.

Conciously or subconciously, I flew to an untouched tower, where my old friend Schröd was. It seemed like ages since I last saw him, and I somehow missed him, how odd. Would he see me if I approach to him? I flew to him, and yes, he saw me. I smiled, but tears ran down my cheeks betraying me.

"Schröd..." I sobbed.

"Selene!" He seemed a little stunned by seeing me like that. Me, who I must have looked like a ghost talking to him... But there were some red shades on his cheeks...

"I know what you have to do, and that makes me sad. You're the only friend I had here. Do you you care for your life? Don't you apreciate it?"

"Selene... look this is something I decided to do on my own. And I really want to do it, even if that means that I won't be able to be with you or the Captain anymore... This is what I'm supposed to do. Sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"But sometimes we can change what's written..." I said hoping he would stop. His eyes started to shine a little... "Don't you wanna have your happy ending too?" I asked, like he had in my room, encouraging me.

"I love noone and noone loves me, I don't have a princess, you have your king." His dog ears fell down, he was sad.

"Red Riding Hood didn't have a prince and she had her happy ending, didn't she?" I asked smiling. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Please, don't kill yourself. Do it for me, for the Captain, and for... Alucard." That was a mistake. His eyes started fuming now.

"See? You always have him in mind! I'll do my duty. I'm the secret card of the Millenium Organization, and I'll carry what I have to do to the grave! You won't stop me human. I'd already told you, that the next time we meet, we would be enemies." He said angry, ready to cut his neck with the cold steel of the knife. I sighed sadly, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Alright Schröd, I won't stop you, but I want you to know that I really loved you as a friend, you were my best friend here. And please, if you wouldn't mind, would you tell Alucard something for me?" I asked, not hoping for anything, but still... He seemed to be thinking about it.

"What?"

"Tell him... Tell him not to take so long, that I'll be waiting for him." In that exact moment, I felt myself being pulled away. "No! Schröd! I still have to say goodbye to you!! Goodbye Schröd!! And thank you!! Thank you for everything!!" I smiled and cried. He smiled, and I saw a tear in the corner of his eye. Then, he did as he was meant to do. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, he wasn't there anymore. "Goodbye old friend..." I whispered.

I heard a sweet melody. It was calling for me. I flew to search for it, but it was weaker everytime I got closer to it. I felt I had to hurry. Again, time was running out and I'd already spent too much of it with Schröd. Wait for me Alucard, please!! I'm coming!!

* * *

_The melody I'm talking about is the **Canon by Pachelbel. **I've become obesessed with this beautiful song/music, whatever it is, go to my profile to get a link to it in YouTube, it's the Music Box version. I love it! :3_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!**

_I had to put something before the year ended..._

_Ja ne!! _


End file.
